1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand held portable dispensing devices such as caulking tools and pertains in particular to those which are power driven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Caulking tools of the type to which this invention pertains dispense a viscous caulking material from a cartridge. Such devices are widely used and cartridges can be readily purchased at a variety of commercial outlets. Typically, the cartridge is held in a tray and a plunger or ram is pressed against the end of the cartridge so as to squeeze out material encapsulated therein.
Such devices have found wide use in a number of applications. Most, however, must be manually operated. A few types are available with a motor drive but they are generally cumbersome, inconvenient to use and costly.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to achieve a power driven device for dispensing a viscous material which is convenient, easy to use and available at low cost.
Another object of this invention is to achieve a power driven device which is simple and easy to manufacture.
Still another object of this invention is to achieve a device which can be operated by power tools found generally in the home.